Document processing devices are in widespread use in many businesses and academic settings. Such devices include copiers, scanners, printers and facsimile machines. Today, one or more functions associated with such devices are combined in a single unit, referred to as a multifunction peripheral (“MFP”) or multifunction device (“MFD”). MFPs are typically network connected to allow users to print remotely from their computers, scan documents that can be sent to a user's computer or a third party's computer (for example via email), copy documents, or fax documents to other people.
In some instances, a user scans one or more documents but the scanned documents are not in the desired final form. For example, a user may scan a single document having multiple pages, but may desire to break that single document into multiple different documents. The user also may desire to send only a subset of the scanned pages to a particular recipient. The user also may desire to send only a portion of a scanned page, or redact portions of one or more scanned pages. In these examples, the user generally forwards the scanned document to the user's workstation, performs document editing such as splitting the document into one or more new documents, and forwards the edited document from the user's workstation. In another example, a user may need to resize a scanned page before reprinting it, for example to enlarge fonts for readability or to shrink multiple pages so that they can be combined onto a single page. In this example, the user might use trial and error to find the desired size, potentially wasting resources and generating multiple unnecessary print outs.